The purpose of this study was to determine whether decreasing the deamination of dopamine by inhibiting monoamine oxidase B (MAO B) using seligine would augment the inhibition of prolactin achieved by L-dopa. These results would determine whether this is a useful mode of therapy for patients with hyperpro-lacinemia who do not respond to the usual dopamine agonists.